Warriors Sing
by Mothstar
Summary: Hello, I'm Mothdapple, and welcome to Warriors Sing! The warrior cats you've come to know will sing songs that work with them. This is not a contest, it is simply for both of our enjoyment. Please read and review! T for any themes or swear words in songs.
1. Episode 1: Blackfoot

Warriors Sing

_Yes, another fanfic. I've been thinking of something like this for a while. :D NO ONE STEAL MY SONGS FOR THEIR OWN FICS! If you want it in your fic, PM me first. I know some Warriorz Idol fics, and I don't want you to steal! This fic is rated T for any swearing or themes in songs. No flames. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all! :) IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic is much better if you listen to the songs while you read. When you hear the song that will be played, please open a new tab to YouTube or whatever, or get your iPod, or whatever. That way, the fic will be very much improved. Thanks :D_

A beautiful dappled golden and brown she-cat pads up to the podium with thunderous applause.

"Hello! I'm Mothdapple. I'm Mothstar's kind and un-crazy side. And since this is an un-crazy fic, I am most appropriate here."

One of her ears twitches as a squealing giggle is heard outside the building.

"That would be Mothstar's hyper and fun side."

The distant voice squeals, "Ohmywhiskers, look at all the famous warrior cats! !"

Mothdapple rolls her eyes but continues addressing the audience. "You heard her right. There are warrior characters coming here! They will be performing; specifically, singing. This is not a contest. They are just singing songs that fit them."

The door opens, and all the warrior cats come in and sit. There are a lot of them.

"Welcome, guests!" Mothdapple mews.

The audience claps as the guests take their seats.

"I don't think I have anything else to say. First, we will have Blackfoot sing 'Animal I Have Become' by 3 Days Grace. Stay tuned."

**_To black_**

The screen is black. A voice begins to speak—er, meow.

"What if...the stars you see in Silverpelt every night..."

Thunder rumbles in the distance. The song Deadline (YouTube video: Best Electronic Music of All Time: Deadline) begins to play.

"...fell out of the sky?"

A lightning bolt flashes on the screen. The screen fades into a snowstorm by a river. Two cats are padding by it.

Lightning flashes again.

The two cats run swiftly off the screen. The camera follows them. They look down. One of the cats says something.

"Twigbreeze, is it getting colder?"

The first cat watches her companion collapse with a look of terror on her face. She flees, and the camera follows her as she slows. Her fur is beginning to collect frost.

She slows, then stops, and she curls into a ball. Now she is so frost-covered that she looks like...a snowflake.

The screen suddenly turns black.

It fades into white. The white is snowdrifts deep enough that a very young brown cat is having difficulty plowing through them. He sees a still form that resembles the she-cat we had been watching before, and he grasps her by the scruff and drags her away as the screen fades back into black.

The voice meows again. "What would happen to StarClan?"

A voice, different from the announcer's, mews:

"_One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home."_

The announcer speaks again. "_Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes_, by Mothstar." The words appear on the screen. After a bit it fades back into black, and Deadline ends.

_**To black**_

Much applause is heard as Mothdapple appears on the screen at her podium. When the applause quiets, she begins to speak.

"Thank you, and welcome back to _Warriors Sing_. We left off with Blackfoot about to sing 'Animal I Have Become'. And here's Blackfoot!"

A lot of applause as a huge white tom with jet black paws comes onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm Blackfoot, the younger version of what you now call Blackstar. I was the deputy under Tigerstar at the time I am from. I was forced to assist Darkstripe in Stonefur's murder. I had to be loyal to my leader, and thanks to Scourge and Firestar, I didn't turn out like him. I will be singing 'Animal I Have Become', written by 3 Days Grace."

The room darkens, and a spotlight shines on Blackfoot. Hard rock starts to play. After a bit, Blackfoot starts singing.

The music comes to an end. Blackfoot has his head bowed. He is met with a standing ovation, cheers, and whistles.

Mothdapple comes onto the stage clapping and shakes Blackfoot's paw. "That was fantastic, Blackfoot! You sung it with great feeling, like you really meant it! You sang it perfectly!"

Another round of applause starts up, but Mothdapple holds up a paw to quiet it. "I'm not finished!"

She turns back to Blackfoot. "I would give you five out of five stars. Hard rock is definitely your type of music. You sang it perfectly. And the song is absolutely fitting for you. Everybody give him a hand!"

Mothdapple joins the roaring applause with her own clapping. Blackfoot bows with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you, Mothdapple!" he yowls.

"Blackfoot!" someone yowls from the audience.

The screen fades to black. A replay of Blackfoot singing appears in a box, and the credits roll:

Host: Mothdapple

Singer: Blackfoot

Song: Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace

Lyrics: YouTube video, Animal I have become lyrics by GameIsLyfe

Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for the second episode of _Warriors Sing!_


	2. Episode 2: Nightcloud

Mothdapple is at her podium again. She blinks her amber-yellow eyes and smiles as the audience does their beginning-of-episode applause. When they stop, she begins to speak.

"Thank you! And welcome back to _Warriors Sing_. I'm your host, Mothdapple, but since you're reading the second chapter, you probably already know that, don't you?"

Mothdapple smiles wryly, and the audience laughs a bit.

"This time, we will have a she-cat sing. Nightcloud will sing 'Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?' by Shania Twain. And I didn't have access to the Internet when I typed this, so I had to find the lyrics by ear. It was either that or do a song I wasn't sure about: Billie Jean by Michael Jackson for Brambleclaw. Don't steal; I thought of it first. So Nightcloud, after this break."

The screen is black. Dream Chasers (YouTube video: Greatest Battle Music of all Times: Dream Chasers) starts to play. After 5 seconds, the announcer starts to speak.

"What if..."

He pauses.

"What if you had the fate of the whole forest...hanging over your head?"

The screen fades to a picture of a golden she-cat with amber eyes. She is standing at the point of a cliff, wind buffeting her fur. You can see that she is muscular from seasons in the forest.

"Mothstar."

The picture flashes into a different picture of a much younger version of the same cat. She is in a pond, treading water among duckweed. She starts to swim towards the bank, but when she reaches it, she can't climb up. A giant frog glares down at her.

"Can you help me?" she pants.

The frog laughs evilly and slashes at her scrabbling paws. The camera follows Mothpaw as she plunges below the water. Dream Chasers starts over as she drifts in the clear water, sunbeams piercing the surface. Bubbles leak from her nose as her eyes dart about wildly. The frog's evil laughter fades into the music as her eyes close. A cat's head appears in the water, gray with green eyes. The screen fades black as the tom speaks.

"_Beware the frog in the stream that will bring destruction to the whole forest. Only the moth in the meadow can save the Clans."_

Dream Chasers ends. The announcer speaks again.

"_The Moth in the Meadow, _by Mothstar."

Someone else is at Mothdapple's podium: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes. "Welcome back to _Warriors Sing. _We left off with Nightcloud about to sing 'Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?'. And here's—"

Someone in the audience raises a paw. "You're not Mothdapple. Who are you?"

The she-cat blinks. "Quite right. I'm Goldenshine, Mothstar's friend and fan, known on the site as Goldenstar13. I'll be standing in for her. She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest backstage some. I'm sure she'll be fine."

There is a yowl from backstage. "Ow! You cat!"

Mothdapple comes up to Goldenshine, a paw on her back and a scowl on her face. "Aargh, that cat! Yes, I'd still like you to take over this episode, but I'm just going to watch from the audience. My cat Sandy has a habit of pawing at walls or the floor. I was innocently trying to type when she pawed at the wall beneath the computer desk. I hate that. I leaned over and was trying to reach her, but I smacked my back hard on the desk! Now she's sitting next to me up here and asking me to pet her. Grr..." Mothdapple retreats into the audience, muttering about her cat.

The audience chuckles, and Mothdapple waves a paw threateningly at them. "Hey, it's not funny!"

They laugh harder. Mothdapple just rubs her back and takes a seat next to a black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, a random member of the audience. Mothdapple leans forward and rests her chin in her hands and her elbow on her knee. The she-cat slowly leans forward, craning her neck to try and see Mothdapple's back. The audience laughs as Mothdapple stares ahead. Her eyes slowly move to the corner of her vision, and she slowly sits up and gives the she-cat a funny look. The she-cat pinches her lips slightly together and widens her eyes in an 'I'm-not-doing-anything' look. Mothdapple rolls her eyes and moves over a seat to the laughter of the audience. Patchsong (the she-cat) cranes her neck again and a look of recognition spreads across her face. She reaches over and pokes it.

"Ouch!" Mothdapple yelps. She jumps, and the audience laughs. Mothdapple wrinkles her nose at Patchsong, and the audience laughs harder. "What is _wrong _with you?" she mews, and the audience laughs some more at her tone. She gets up slowly and walks slowly to a different part of the audience. Patchsong gets up slowly and slowly follows her, to the laughter of the audience.

Patchsong puts on her concentrating face and slowly reaches out a finger. Then she...pokes it! Mothdapple jumps again and yowls. The audience is practically in tears. Mothdapple runs to a different part of the audience and sits down quickly, then her body jolts and she yowls "OUCH!"

"All right, that's enough," Goldenshine calls. Patchsong reluctantly sits down. "Here's Nightcloud!"

Not-so-thunderous applause greets Nightcloud as she comes onto the stage. "Boo! You stink!" someone yowls.

Goldenshine's ear twitches at the comment. "All right, leave Nightcloud alone. It's not her fault she's a possessive and annoying she-cat, rivaling Crowfeather himself."

Nightcloud flattens her ears and stalks up to the podium. She slaps Goldenshine across the face.

"Ow." Goldenshine rubs her slapped face. "Hey, what are you wearing?"

Nightcloud has plaid pajamas on, and a pair of cowboy boots is on the stage. "These are for my song, _Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?_" I'll be singing this to Crowfeather.

Crowfeather flattens his ears and hides behind Tornear, who looks at him weirdly but then ignores him.

Nightcloud takes center stage, and the lights fade. A spotlight shines on her. Country music starts to play, and she starts singing right away.

The audience is in a stunned silence when she is done. The country (and few Nightcloud) fans are cheering insanely. Mothdapple discreetly starts clapping, and soon everyone is clapping.

Goldenshine comes onto the stage. "That was okay, Nightcloud. You seemed to just be singing it, though. There wasn't much emotion involved."

"I don't like country music that much," Nightcloud murmurs.

Goldenshine continues. "I would give you three out of five stars. You sang well, but the song didn't quite seem to fit you, no matter what the words are. And no, the outfit didn't help much. Plaid is _not _your color."

Nightcloud throws off the pajamas (O.O) and stalks off with them and her boots. (Don't worry, she has fur underneath)

Goldenshine turns to the audience. "Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for the next show!"

The credits roll.

Host: Mothdapple (first half) and Goldenshine (second half)

Singer: Nightcloud

Song: Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?

Author: Shania Twain

Lyrics: By ear

Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for episode 3!

PS: Mothdapple is fine now. :) When she first typed this several days ago she wasn't feeling well but she's very fine now.

PSS: Please read Mothstar's crossover!


	3. Episode 3: Ashfur

Episode 3: Ashfur

Someone else is at Mothdapple's podium again. This time it is a creamy gold she-cat with pale blue-gray stripes and green-blue eyes.

"Hello! I'm Sunmist, or at least how Mothstar imagines her. She hates hormones, so she wants someone else to do it again. The _real _Sunmist is probably squealing her head off right now about the fact that, not only was her suggestion taken, but she also got to host this!"

Her ears prick as a shrill squeal is heard somewhere outside the door.

Mothdapple stands up in the audience. "That door is the entrance to the real world. That's where the warriors came in from the books. And I can hear Sunmist at her computer."

Suddenly a golden and black tortoiseshell with green eyes runs in. Her eyes are wild as she looks around. "OMG WHERE AM I? !"

Mothdapple goes over to her. "You're in what you're reading, and as of now you will use 'OMW', or at least on my show. Okay?"

Sunmist nods, looking around in wonder. "Wow..."

The other Sunmist comes over. "Hello."

The black Sunmist examines her. "Who are you?"

"Sunmist."

The black Sunmist looks at the gold Sunmist. "OM...W IT'S MY CLONE!"

The gold Sunmist rolls her eyes. "I guess you could say it that way."

The black Sunmist stares at the first. "Uh, so how is this going to work out?"

The gold Sunmist tips her head to one side. "One of us should change our name."

They stare at each other.

"Well?" the black Sunmist says.

The gold Sunmist blinks. "Which one should change our name?"

"I don't really want to," the black Sunmist admits. "I like being called Sunmist."

"Well, the name fits me better than it fits you," the gold Sunmist retorts.

Mothdapple yanks at imaginary hair that she no longer has due to the fact that she is in cat form. "Guys, guys! This is getting rather annoying, and I'm sick of typing the word _Sunmist_. So please pick who is going to run the show and get on with it!"

"I will," they say in unison. Mothdapple does a facepalm and goes back to her seat. The two Sunmists hang around at the door a bit, trying to get themselves collected and ready to host.

Sunmist (gold) ties back imaginary hair in an imaginary ponytail. "So you know what to do, right?"

Sunmist (black) is frantically smoothing down her head fur/imaginary hair. "Of course...not. I've watched two episodes of this, so I think I can try..."

"Do so." Sunmist (gold) walks briskly to the podium, and Sunmist (black) tries to keep up. They climb up to the podium and Sunmist (gold) immediately assumes control.

"Hi. Welcome to another episode of _Warriors Sing_! I'm your host, Sunmist!"

Sunmist (black) leans to the microphone. "And I'm your host, Sunmist!"

Sunmist (gold) pushes Sunmist (black) back with an arm. "You don't really matter," she mews brusquely. Sunmist (black) falls back, hurt all over her face.

"Today, we will have Ashfur sing _Who's Going Home With You Tonight? _by Trapt."

Sunmist (black) comes back up. "Ashfur, after this break."

Before the screen turns black, we catch a glimpse of Sunmist (gold) hissing at Sunmist (black).

_**To black**_

This time, you can see the announcer as he pads up to the camera. He is a deep gray tom with amber eyes.

"Are you in need of a new story? Yet you're out of ideas?"

Another cat comes up: a creamy brown tabby she-cat. "I can't believe it. I was doing so good on the site, but now I have no ideas. What if no one will like me anymore?"

Mothdapple's yell cuts in. "ADVERTISING! ADVERTISING!"

The tom presses a button, and the yowls are muted. "Fear not. Two stories are available for you to adopt: _A Feather Floating on the Wind _and _The Warriors Fashion Show_. Both by Mothstar, they are good starting points for a story you need. Simply contact Mothstar at 1-800-PM and she'll see to you."

The she-cat smiles. "Oh, thank you so much!"

_**To black**_

Sunmist and Sunmist are at the podium, having a little roughhousing. They're pushing and shoving in competition for the microphone. The gold one is spitting insults at the black one, who is holding back tears. Mothdapple rises to her paws.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ! !" she screeches. They both fall silent. Mothdapple glares at them and raises her paws. They are glowing silver. Her eyes turn bright silver and emit light, and when she opens her mouth you can see light coming from the inside. She yowls, and a beam of light shoots from her paws and envelops the Sunmists.

Neither Sunmist can be seen, but you can hear the gold Sunmist screeching in pain and the black Sunmist groaning.

Mothdapple drops her paws to her sides suddenly, and the silver light fades. The light around the Sunmists fades away, and there is only one cat there: a black and creamy gold tortoiseshell with gold-green eyes. The she-cat stumbles, and someone in the front row of the audience comes forward and catches her so she doesn't fall down the stairs. Mothdapple practically passes out, and someone gently lays her back in her seat.

The new she-cat, with the help of the dark tabby tom who caught her, gets back to her paws. She holds on to the tom for a heartbeat before shifting to the podium.

"I am Sunmist," she mews clearly. "A mix between haughty and timid. The gold Sunmist was a bully; the black Sunmist seemed somewhat timid. I am perfected. And now I will stop talking like this and start doing show stuff."

She blinks. "We left off with Ashfur about to sing _Who's Going Home With You Tonight?_ So here's Ashfur!"

There's some applause as Ashfur comes up. It is clear that the memory of him trying to murder the original Three is fresh in their minds.

"Boo! Boo!" someone yowls. Ashfur shoots them a glare and gets up on the stage.

"Hello, I'm Ashfur. I'll be singing. This song is directed at Squirrelflight."

The ginger she-cat's gaze is downward, and she's avoiding the looks cast at her.

The lights dim except for a spotlight above Ashfur and, strangely enough, one on Squirrelflight. The other audience members near her have scooted over, giving her the whole spotlight.

Rock music starts to play. After a bit, Ashfur starts to sing.

Ashfur murmurs something that wasn't caught by the microphone as the song ends. A single tear is running down his cheek. Squirrelflight stands up in the audience. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Ashfur! Oh, Ashfur. You know I never meant to hurt you! I _did _'have the heart to tell you that I sold my soul'! You just didn't accept it! I didn't 'run away'! And-and now you're dead, and Brambleclaw hates me for something my _sister_ did! I bet he would do the same if Tawnypelt had that problem!"

A few rows over, Brambleclaw rises to his paws. He has a tear on his face, too. "That's different!" he argues. "Tawnypelt is a loyal ShadowClan warrior!"

"But, if she were the Clan's medicine cat, and you were a she-cat with an assumed mate, would you do it?" she sobs.

Brambleclaw's lip trembles. "T-that's different!" he repeats tremulously.

Squirrelflight fixes him with sad, teary eyes. "Would you?" she asks softly.

Brambleclaw meets her gaze with amber eyes displaying a whole world of emotions. He turns around abruptly and leaves. A bit after he leaves, Squirrelflight runs out crying. There is utter silence as the door swings on its hinges. Finally, Sunmist comes onto the stage beside Ashfur.

"G-good job," she mews. "That last scene was very emotional. Anyway, your rating...I'd give you 4.5 out of 5 stars. You sang it well, but the choice of the song was a bit off. You definitely hit a tender spot in Squirrelflight. So, good job!"

She starts to applaud, and after a bit the audience joins her. They still seem stunned after that scene. Sunmist looks at the camera.

"Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for episode 4! Whether or not Mothdapple will do the next one is rather unpredictable. Please review! Bye!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Hosts: Sunmist (very beginning); Sunmist and Sunmist (middle of beginning); Sunmist (rest of episode)

Song: Who's Going Home With You Tonight?

Author: Trapt

Lyrics: YouTube video:

Suggested by: sunmist

Thanks for watching!

PS. Mothstar is sick, so she will possibly not be hosting the next one. SHE WILL PICK WHO DOES. However, if you want her to pick you, you must:

-give a good suggestion

-give yourself in cat form

-personality

PSS. If you want any of those stories that were advertised, PM me.


	4. Episode 4: Leaf : Golden : Cinder

**A/N: ****I will no longer be putting the lyrics in this. It is against the rules to do songfics because of copyright issues or something like that. I have edited the last three chapters and removed the lyrics. One more thing: does anyone know how to make lines? I found out how to do it on Word, but they didn't show up on the site. Hope you like this chapter! ~Mothy**

A cat is at Mothdapple's podium again: a silver tabby she-cat with black flecks and a ringed tail. Her blue-green eyes are friendly.

"I'm Shimmertail! Mothdapple is home sick, so I and someone else will host this. Actually, Mothdapple is almost better. She should be back in the next episode."

A dark brown tabby she-cat with streaks of gray and black and green eyes comes out from behind Shimmertail.

"I'm Myrtle that Climbs up Cliff. I think most of you can guess who I am in real life. Today we are going to have a song that you probably have never heard of: _Who's That Girl? _by Eurythmics. Who will be singing it? None other than..."

Myrtle squints at the podium and picks up a sheet of paper. "Hey, Shimmertail. Come look at this."

Shimmertail comes over and looks over Myrtle's shoulder. She takes the paper and reads it alound into the microphone.

"_Hi, MyrtleFalls and Shimmertail, I changed your cats at least a little bit. Remember to tell people that they should submit cats with their own penname, or something close to it. I'll probably be back the next episode. I came up with one: _Who's That Girl?_ by Eurythmics. Have all the she-cats who were originally someone's mate but were then passed over sing it. Daisy, Cinderpelt, Goldenflower, et cetera. Make sure to have them each explain who passed them over. I'm feeling much better. Do your best! From Mothdapple."_

Shimmertail puts the paper back on the podium. "Rejected she-cats, after this break."

_**To black**_

"_Warriors _by Erin Hunter. _Babylon 5, _written by J. Michael Straczynski. Those two, plus a teenage girl who loves cats and science fiction, makes..."

A picture of the Babylon 5 station appears in its usual place by Epsilon 5. The cover art of the book _Cats of the Clans _appears on the other side of the screen. The name _Mothstar _flashes across the screen, and the two images morph together. The screen flashes white for a second. Now a voice—different from the announcer's, for it is deeper and seemingly from someone who is older—begins to speak.

"It is far into the future. The Thunder race has met life on other planets and taken to the stars. A place for peace was built in neutral territory to prevent wars from happening as often as they did as new races were discovered."

The picture of the Babylon 5 station appears again. Instead of having blue markings, the markings are a deep copper-gold. A vague cat's head shape is in the middle of one of the markings.

A blue starburst appears below the planet the station is by. Words flash in it, to be replaced by different words.

**Graystripe as Commander Twilight Gray**

**Sandstorm as Lt. Commander Sandy Storm**

**Brambleclaw as Security Chief Bramble**

**Mistystar as Mist**

**Also starring:**

**Thornclaw as Sergeant Blade Thorn**

**Jayfeather as Doctor Feather Jay**

**Blackstar as Flash Black**

**Onestar as G'Lun**

**Bluestar as Blue**

**Created by Mothstar**

The last words disappear, and the camera zooms into the void of the starburst. The screen quickly fades to black. The announcer (yes, our "friend" that does every commercial, not the older voice) speaks.

"_Babylon 10 _by Mothstar. Once called _Babylon W_, this story has been thoroughly edited, and now it has a fourth chapter. Read and review it today."

_**To black**_

Back at _Warriors Sing_, everyone is staring into space, taking in that commercial.

"That was some commercial," Myrtle mews.

"Thanks, it took me forever to get it right."

Everyone jumps and stares at THE DOOR (the door to the real world). A _very_familiar-looking dappled golden she-cat comes through it.

"Mothdapple!" Shimmertail meows.

Everyone applauds wildly. Mothdapple stares around, baffled.

"I didn't do anything!" Mothdapple yells above the noise. "What's with the clapping?"

Myrtle goes up to her. "We thought you would be here in the next episode."

Mothdapple shrugs. "I said I was feeling better. Just not too much physical activity, okay?"

Shimmertail sighs. "I thought Myrtle and I would get to host it."

Mothdapple suddenly plops into a seat. "Well, get hosting!"

Shimmertail and Myrtle exchange a glance but go back up to the podium.

"Will these cats please stand up when we call their name?" Myrtle says.

"Cinderpelt," Shimmertail calls.

"Leafpool," Myrtle continues.

"Goldenflower," Shimmertail finishes.

The three said cats come onto the stage.

"Fireheart—and Fire_star_—left me in the shadow of his flame. I don't even think he knew I loved him. He just had Sandstorm," Cinderpelt mews gloomily, shifting her weight to her good leg.

"Crowfeather abandoned me after our relationship was exposed," Leafpool murmurs, "and he took Nightcloud."

"Tigerclaw left ThunderClan, and me, and went to ShadowClan. Then he started loving this _rogue_. Did he even remember me, Goldenflower, the father of the kits he tried to manipulate?" Goldenflower kicked dejectedly at the wood on the stage.

"Are you ready to sing?" Myrtle asks. The she-cats nod and start to sing at the same time.

When they are done, they are met with thunderous applause. Shimmertail and Myrtle come onto the stage clapping.

"Great job!" Shimmertail mews.

"Excellent!" Myrtle agrees.

Mothdapple comes up to the podium and speaks into the microphone. "Out of five stars, I would give them..."

The audience seems to hold their breath. Mothdapple waits, and soon somebody passes out.  
>She twitches her whiskers, amused, and announces the amount.<p>

"Five stars!"

Everyone cheers wildly, even the unconscious person, however they did it.

"Thanks for watching!" Mothdapple mews. "Stay tuned for the next episode, our fifth-episode special! Bye!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Hosts: Myrtle that Climbs Up Cliff (MyrtleFalls), Shimmertail (Shimmertail), Mothdapple (end)

Song: Who's That Girl?

Artist: Eurythmics

Singers: Leafpool, Goldenflower, Cinderpelt

Stars: 5 out of 5

Advertised story: Babylon 10

Author: Mothstar


	5. Special Episode 1: Eurythmics Fest

This time, a longhaired silvery deep blue she-cat with blue eyes that have silvery blue flecks in them is at the podium.

"Mothdapple's fine now, but for reasons you shall soon see, she cannot host today. I'm Silverpool. Mothstar worked extra hard to come up with my name (courtesy of her brother). SilveringBlue was the one who told her about the rule of 'no songfics', and Mothstar feels like she owes her something. Also, she will be singing today! So I am Silverpool, your host for today!"

Everyone cheers and applauds wildly at 'she will be singing today', so they don't hear the last line.

Silverpool puts up her paws. "Okay, okay, I'm glad you're so excited! Today, we won't have any commercials, since we will have a duet, and Mothstar doesn't feel like writing up one!"

Everyone cheers about 'no commercials', and they look at each other apprehensively about 'a duet'.

Owlwing, a light brown tabby tom, stands up in the audience. "Mothdapple is going to sing a duet? With whom?"

"With me!"

A small golden brown tabby she-cat comes through THE DOOR.

"Hey, where am I?"

"Hi, Natalie!"

Mothdapple comes up to her and puts an arm around her.

The she-cat squirms away. "Julie, am I in one of your stories?" she whines.

"Yup."

"Why?"

Mothdapple leans over and whispers in her ear, and a grin spreads across her face.

Mothdapple turns to the audience. "This is Squirrelpaw, my little sister. She's still an apprentice. I am going to sing a duet with her.

Everyone cheers, including the newly named Squirrelpaw. She and Mothdapple come onto the stage.

"What are you two going to sing?" Silverpool asks.

"A Eurythmics song," Mothdapple mews.

"_Sweet Dreams_!" Squirrelpaw chirps.

Mothdapple tips her head to one side. "The proper title is _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_. The song has absolutely nothing to do with us; we just like it. A-one, a-two, a-one-two-three!"

Squirrelpaw shoots Mothdapple a look that says _that was unnecessary_. The music starts.

At some points where it is just instrumental, Mothdapple does some simple dancing, earning a slight glare from Squirrelpaw. Eventually, however, both sisters are dancing in harmony. When they finish, they are met with thunderous applause. Mothdapple bows and says "Thank you! Thank you!", earning another glare from her sister.

"Don't be shy! You can bow too!" Silverpool mews. Squirrelpaw smiles sheepishly and bows.

"How many stars?" she asks after bowing.

"4," Silverpool tells her.

"4? Why 4?"

Silverpool smiles. "It was rather unnecessary for you to laugh after your mistakes. You just keep going, even if you mess up."

Squirrelpaw gives her a silly-looking pout. Silverpool imitates her, and Squirrelpaw breaks her pout to laugh.

"Okay, thank you, you two! You can go sit in the audience."

Squirrelpaw follows Mothdapple off the stage and sits next to her in the front row.

"Now, a few bonus singers. Goldenshine (that is, Mothstar's version of Goldenstar13) will be singing another Eurythmics song. Mothstar doesn't care if she doesn't know what Eurythmics is; this one is good. _Missionary Man_!"

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat comes onto the stage and smiles sheepishly. "That was unexpected. But I will be glad to sing!"

The music starts, and Goldenshine sings it well; she even dances a bit.

After it is done, Silverpool gives her a review.

"You did great, Goldie! 4.5 out of 5 stars!"

Everyone applauds, even Squirrelpaw, and Goldenshine smiles and takes a seat next to Mothdapple.

"Next," Silverpool mews, "Myrtle (that is, Mothstar's version of MyrtleFalls) will sing _Would I Lie to You?_"

The dark brown tabby comes onto the stage and, when the music starts, taps her foot to the beat until she starts to sing.

When she is done, she is left breathless, for she was dancing as well as singing.

"Great job, Myrtle!" Silverpool mews. "5 out of 5 stars!"

Myrtle's eyes widen, and she cheers for herself. She comes down and sits next to Goldenshine, who hands her a water bottle.

"Next will be...Shimmertail, singing _Here Comes the Rain Again_."

The silver tabby comes onto the stage. She sings the song well, and even dances to it. Her dance skills are extraordinary; she's doing something similar to ballet.

When it is done, Mothdapple is giving her a standing ovation. "Great job, Shimmer!" she yowls. "Five stars! Five stars!"

Squirrelpaw is giving her sister a weird look. Silverpool speaks into the microphone. "Okay, five stars!"

Shimmertail bows and sits next to Squirrelpaw, who gives her a water bottle.

"Last but not least, _When Tomorrow Comes_, sang by Sunmist!"

The black-and-creamy gold tortie comes onto the stage. She sings it well, and dances better than adequate, but not as good as fabulous.

When she is done, she is panting from dancing.

"4 out of 5 stars! It is rather clear that dance is not your best skill, but you sang this song with a lot of emotion! Good job!"

Everyone applauds. Squirrelpaw, Mothdapple, Goldenshine, Myrtle, and Shimmertail join Sunmist on the stage. Everyone gives them a standing ovation, and they join hands—er, paws, and bow.

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Silverpool (ShimmeringBlue)

Singers: Squirrelpaw (Mothstar's little sister), Mothdapple (Mothstar), Goldenshine (Goldenstar13), Myrtle that Climbs Up Cliff (MyrtleFalls), Shimmertail (Shimmertail), Sunmist (Sunmist)

Songs: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), Missionary Man, Would I Lie to You?, Here Comes the Rain Again, When Tomorrow Comes

Artist: Eurythmics

Stars: 4, 4.5, 5, 5, 4

Advertised story: None

Note: I favor no one. I just imagined this as I did; I did not give Sunmist 4 stars because I don't like her. (Sunny, you're my friend :]) Remember, I gave myself 4 stars. I insisted on Shimmertail getting five because I imagined her doing ballet-like dancing while she sang. I do ballet, and how I imagined Shimmer impressed even me ;)


	6. Episode 6: Ashfur Again

**Episode 6: Ashfur Again**

Today, a different cat is at the podium. She has creamy white fur and yellow eyes.

"Hello," she mews. "I am a character from Mothstar's story _Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes. _Scarheart of DarkClan originally created me. I'm Rapidheart."

Fans of Rapidheart, including Mothdapple herself, as well as Scarheart, cheer.

"Today, we are going to have Ashfur again. He will sing _Thanks for the Memories _by Fall Out Boy. Ashfur, after this."

_**To black**_

[YouTube video: Best Electronic Music of All Times: The Comeback plays. At exactly 36 seconds, the announcer starts to speak, thus effectively censoring the swear word.]

"Rosepaw. Cedarpaw. Rainpaw. Romance entwines two of them, but how can it work? Prophecies and Clan boundaries block it."

A phrase, _The Rose in the Storm, _flashes across the screen.

The announcer continues. "And, with a prophecy over their heads, what will become of it?"

A name, _Frostpool of WindClan, _flashes underneath the title.

"_The Rose in the Storm, _by Frostpool of WindClan."

_**To black**_

Rapidheart is still at Mothdapple's podium. She holds up her paws until the applause subsides.

"Thank you, thank you, and welcome back to Warriors Sing. We left off with Ashfur about to sing _Thanks for the Memories. _And here's Ashfur."

Applause and boos as Ashfur mounts the stage. He picks up the microphone and says a quick phrase.

"This song is for Brambleclaw."

That short phrase is all he says before launching into song.

Once again, Ashfur is in tears by the end of the song. Squirrelflight is not present; she didn't want to be the subject of another song. Brambleclaw, however, is close to enraged.

"Will you just drop it already?" he hisses. "Squirrelflight doesn't want either of us anymore."

Ashfur sighs. "All right, Brambleclaw, I will. Maybe I can take up a career. I've always wanted to be a DJ."

Squirrelflight pokes a tearstained face in from a DOOR. "Brambleclaw," she quavers, "you're lying. I'll never stop loving you, even if you've abandoned me." She retreats back itno the DOOR. Ashfur has shock written all over his face, and Brambleclaw has a mixture of upset and anger on his.

Rapidheart intervenes. "Brambleclaw, please exit the stage." After Brambleclaw wrestles with Foxleap, who had stolen his seat, Rapidheart continues. "Ashfur, you get 4 out of 5 stars. You sing pretty well, but you dwell on the past. Congrats on your score!" She, as well as everyone else but Squirrelflight and Leafpool, give him some halfhearted applause.

Rapidheart speaks directly to the camera. "In addition, I must say that, unless Mothstar is a fan of your story and/or knows it well, characters from other stories will not be hosting. But it will be a while until Mothdapple hosts again. Why? Well, that's all the time we have. Stay tuned for another episode!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Rapidheart from _Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes_

Guest: Ashfur

Song: _Thanks for the Memories_

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Rating: 4 stars

Advertised story: _The Rose in the Storm _by Frostpool of WindClan


	7. Episode 7: Graystripe

Episode 7: Graystripe

A she-cat is at the podium with Mothdapple. The cat is a creamy white ginger with a gold tinge and green eyes. As the applause dies down, Mothdapple introduces her.

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of Warriors Sing. Today, our host will be one of Mothstar's favorite reviewers of _Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes. _I give you...Glowingsoul!"

Mothdapple retreats into the audience as they applaud. She sits down heavily, as if tired.

Glowingsoul assumes control of the podium. "Today, Graystripe—the young version that fell in love with Silverstream—is going to sing _Accidentally in Love _by Counting Crows. Graystripe, after this."

_**To black**_

There is no song playing this time.

The announcer speaks as a picture of a _very _familiar looking flame-colored tom appears on the screen.

"Firestar. The sanest cat we know. Well, one of them." A discreet picture of Dustpelt briefly flashes in the corner then disappears. "But what if something drove him insane? Something like..."

Suddenly, the noble picture of Firestar is replaced by an animated Firestar in a cheerleader outfit with pom-poms. He screams, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

The image splits into several of the same image, which in turn do different actions. The announcer continues to speak as the cheerleaders jump about.

"_Firestar is Addicted to Ice Cream!, _by Mothstar. Follow Firestar's crazy adventures with Iloveicecreamitis! Read and review within twenty minutes of reading this, and you can request a plushie of one of the following: a Fireicecreamstar plushie with plushie ice cream that you can feed to him, a Leafpool plushie with her laptop, or a Bluestar plushie sitting on a plushie couch with a Yellowfang plushie. If you only give one review, you'll only get the plushie without the bonus accessory. Review two chapters to get either of the first two, and review three or more to get the last one!"

_**To black**_

Glowingsoul basks in the applause for a bit before quieting it down. "Welcome back. The young Graystripe was about to sing _Accidentally in Love_. And here's Graystripe!"

Everyone wildly applauds as he comes up.

"Hello. I'm dedicating this song to Silverstream, my love."

Fireheart winks in the audience. "Yeah, you wouldn't have found her if you hadn't fallen into the stream!"

Graystripe makes a playful face at his friend and starts to sing.

When he's finished, Silverstream, who had joined him up on stage, embraces him and they kiss. Everyone (especially Silver x Gray fans) is cheering insanely. Over all the noise, Glowingsoul yells "Five stars!", which sets off the yelling even more. "Stay tuned for another episode!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Glowingsoul (Glowingsoul)

Guest: Graystripe

Song: Accidentally in Love

Artist: Counting Crows

Rating: 5 stars

Advertised story: _Firestar is Addicted to Ice Cream! _by Mothstar

Special deal: One review of Firestar is Addicted to Ice Cream lets you have a Firestar, Leafpool, Yellowfang, or Bluestar plushie. Two reviews lets you have either a Leafpool plushie with a plushie laptop or a Firestar plushie with a plushie ice cream. Three reviews lets you have a Yellowfang and Bluestar plushies on a plushie couch!


	8. Episode 8: Crowfeather

**Episode 8: Crowfeather**

Today, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat is at the podium.

"Hello. I'm the first character to appear in _Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes. _I'm Poppyflight! I am going to be hosting today. Mothstar owns me, by the way, so no stealing. I doubt you would anyway. Today, the young Crowfeather is going to sing _Follow Me _by Uncle Cracker. Crowfeather, after this."

_**To black**_

A deep gray tom with amber eyes, the announcer, appears. "Hey everybody! I need a name! Submit as many names as you want for me! The awesomest one by Mothstar's standards will be used, and everyone who submits will get a plushie of _moi_! (That's French for 'me'.)

_**To black**_

Poppyflight gets applause before she announces again.

"Welcome back to Warriors Sing! We left off with young Crowfeather about to sing _Follow Me. _Here's Crowy!"

Everyone applauds as Crowfeather goes up on the stage.

"This song is for my love, Leafpaw."

When he is done, Leafpaw is in loving tears. "Oh, Crowfeather..." She runs up onto the stage and they embrace to much applause.

"Five stars!" Poppyflight calls.

"I don't care about the ring you wear," Crowfeather murmurs. "The ring of medicine cat responsibility."

"Maybe we can always be together," Leafpaw replies softly. "Even Clan boundaries can't stop love."

The screen fades to black with the sound of applause in the background.

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Poppyflight from _Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes_

Guest: Crowfeather

Song: Follow Me

Artist: Uncle Cracker

Rating: Five stars

Advertised story: none, create a name for the announcer


	9. Episode 9: Whitestorm is Larry Norman

**Episode 9: Whitestorm is Larry Norman**

Today, guess who is at the podium? Mothdapple!

"Hello," she purrs. "I am going to host today!"

Everyone cheers.

"But the only reason I am is because nobody will know...oh, you'll see. Oh fine, I'll say. Instead of a guest singing a song that pertains to them, we have a cat who will act as an artist. I give you...Larry Norman! Or, more accurately..._**Whitestorm**_!"

Everyone gives some puzzled applause as the white tom comes to the stage.

"Hello," he mews. "I'm going to give some background on Larry Norman. He was a singer during the 60's and went till around 2000. _(That is an approximation! My dad wasn't sure...no, not Whitestorm, Mothstar. LOL) _He sang mostly rock. But there was one thing different. Most of his songs were Christian! So I am Larry Norman! But I'm also Whitestorm, so my memories will shine through, if that makes any sense. I will sing a song after this commercial."

There is a pause during which Mothdapple stares at the camera. "Hello, cameraman? '_**To black**_'?"

A voice comes through surprisingly loudly. "We don't have one planned."

Mothdapple groans. "Oh poo. Okay, Whitestorm, how about you go get whatever instrument you're gonna use and you'll sing _Why Should the Devil Have All the Good Music_?"

Whitestorm nods and gets his backup instrument peoples: Patchpelt, Runningwind, Oakheart, and Lionheart. They take the stage and Mothdapple retreats out of the light to her podium. (It's beside the stage. Still on, but totally not center.)

After they finish, everyone is cheering! It was fabulous!

"Yeah, I love Larry Norman!" someone who sounds like Mothdapple yowls. "Give 'em five stars!"

Everyone yowls, hoots, and whistles.

Mothdapple (for indeed it was Mothdapple) steps forward next to Whitestorm. "Would you like to come back next episode and give us a concert?"

Whitestorm dips his head. "I would be honored."

Everyone cheers.

(The cameraman does what he is supposed to!)

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Mothdapple

Guest: Whitestorm, Patchpelt, Runningwind, Oakheart, Lionheart

Song: _Why Should the Devil Have All the Good Music_

Artist: Larry Norman

Rating: 5 stars

Advertised story: there was none planned

_**Tune in later for Whitestorm's concert!**_


	10. Special Episode 2: Whitestorm's Concert

**Special Episode 2: Whitestorm's Concert**

The announcer is on.

"Tickets are only 27 mouse tails! Buy one today!"

As you are watching your regular shows (besides this one), you see that commercial for Whitestorm's concert. "Tickets are limited," he says. "Buy one today!" Finally, you call the number, making sure to include the fact that you follow and love this story. You get the ticket for only 7 mouse tails! Attend whenever you read it!

_**At the concert**_

It is crowded.

Somewhat.

The amount of people visiting this page is the people in attendance. Mothdapple makes a mental note to tell you how many visited in the next episode.

Finally, Whitestorm's backup people come out and warm up. (Patchpelt, Runningwind, Oakheart, & Lionheart)

Finally finally, Whitestorm comes out!

"YEAH! WHITESTORM! ! ! !"

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming." (The applause and cheers have subsided.) "I take great pleasure in performing for you today, and even more pleasure in how many people showed up! Give yourselves a hand!"

They do.

"I wanted to tell you some stuff about my past. I'm Whitestorm, kit of Bluestar's sister Snowfur and the infamous Thistleclaw. Snowfur was hit by a car—now I know the word—when I was still Whitekit. Bluefur ended up raising me and protecting me from my bloodthirsty father. I was mentored by somebody who was neither Thistleclaw nor Bluefur, obviously. I was an awesome wise supporter of Bluestar during her leadership, and I cared for her when she was not sane. Willowpelt is my mate."

Whitestorm takes a deep breath. "Enough of the talk. Time to sing! First, I'll sing 'Sweet Song of Salvation'."

They do so, and it is fabulous.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you! Next we'll do 'U.F.O.'"

This one is a bit slower, and it is excellent!

"Thank you, thank you very much! Next, we'll do 'God Part Three'."

It is fantastic!

"Thank you! Thank you! Next, this one is appropriate for when we were neck and neck with Tigerstar and BloodClan. 'If the Bombs Fall'. This is for Willowpelt!"

Willowpelt has her own seat by the stairs of the stage, and she is gazing at Whitestorm fondly during the song, which is awesome.

"Now I'll sing a slow one: 'I Wish We'd All Been Ready'."

Everyone applauds wildly at that one.

"Last but not least, before I leave, I'll do one that fits. 'Fly, Fly, Fly'."

It is fantastic.

Willowpelt runs onto the stage. "You have to go away again?"

Whitestorm clasps her paws in his. "Yes. I may be back sooner than you think. I must 'fly'." He stands center stage. "Goodbye, everyone! I'll see you again in a Special Episode or two!"

Everyone cheers as he and his backup people depart.

Mothdapple appears in a little box in the corner of the screen for those of you who couldn't make it and just watched it on TV. "I've never been to a concert, so I didn't know what to put. Maybe just one concert, but I'm not experienced at all. So please don't be too upset. And review!"


	11. Episode 11: Crowfeather

**Episode 11: Crowfeather**

Today, a cat is at Mothdapple's podium. And it's Mothdapple herself! :D

Mothdapple waves her paws at the cheering peop—cats. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much! I wanted to host today, because I wanted to do a certain song. It's my favorite song right now. _In the End _by Linkin Park. We'll have a young Crowfeather sing it. He'll be from before he met Leafpaw. I know we've done Crowfeather before, but I'm going to type another episode right after this one so I can do a new cat. Crowfeather, after this break."

_**To black**_

It's the deep gray tom with amber eyes again. "Hey, I still need a name!"

_**To black**_

Mothdapple raises her paws to stop the usual annoying after-commercial applause. "Thank you," she mews sarcastically. "Okay," she continues, ditching the sarcastic tone, "we left off with Crowfeather about to sing _In the End_ by Linkin Park. And here's Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather pads onto the stage. His eyes are hollow with grief.

"What do I have to do?" he asks dully. Mothdapple whispers to him.

Crowfeather nods, Mothdapple retreats to her podium, and Crowfeather takes center stage. The lights dim and a spotlight appears. Mothdapple makes a quick announcement.

"Since this song has multiple voices, Crowfeather will be singing along with the song itself. Okay? Sing!"

Looking bewildered, Crowfeather joins the first line and sings the whole song.

Everyone applauds wildly when it is done! :D Woohoo!

The lights come back on. Mothdapple joins Crowfeather on the stage.

"I'll give you 3.5 stars. I'd give you more, but the song doesn't work as well as I'd like. You have to dissect the song to find the meaning. The song would work for you if it was when the Clans settled at the lake territory, but before you found Leafpaw."

"Leafpaw?"

Mothdapple facepalms. "Oh snap. Get him outta here, Security."

The nonexistent "Security" takes him away, meaning he just walks out a DOOR.

Mothdapple waves at the camera. "Thank you for watching! Bye!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Mothdapple

Guest: Crowfeather

Song: _In the End_

Artist: Linkin Park

Rating: 3.5 stars (that disappointed Mothdapple sad face. It should have been four, right?)

Advertisement: name the announcer


	12. Episode 12: Dustpaw

**Episode 12: Dustpaw**

(This episode is rated T for violence in the song)

Today the host is...Mothdapple again XD.

"Welcome! Today we are going to have one of our only funny songs. Dustpelt, as an apprentice, will sing _You Don't Love Me Anymore _by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Dustpaw, after this!"

_**To black**_

We see a short Jayfeather.

The deep gray tom (who will be called Storm for now) pads up to him. "Hey, Jayfeather, you shrank." He winces at his words, which are on a cue card being held by Mothdapple.

"NO I DIDN'T SHRINK, I'M AN APPRENTICE, YOU WHATEVER!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Jaypaw. This is Jaypaw. Rewind time, please."

We find ourselves in the tunnels with BreezePAW, HeatherPAW, LionPAW, HollyPAW, and three kits.

"OM[W] A STICK!" (it said G but I made it say W, okay?)

Jaypaw darts over to a barkless stick with claw marks.

Everyone else but Storm rolls their eyes.

The picture freezes except for Storm, who pads forward out of the photo. "It all started right then with the discovery of the Stick. Watch Jaypaw's _mis_adventures with it! _The Marvelous Misadventures of Jaypaw _by PhantomfurXD."

_**To black**_

Mothdapple is at the podium still. "Okay, welcome back. We left off with Dustpaw about to sing _You Don't Love Me Anymore_. And here's Dustpaw!"

Dustpaw pads onto the stage. "Hello, I'm Dustpaw. I hope my warrior name is Dusttigerclaw."

Mothdapple gets a sweat drop. "Okay, just sing."

"Okay then, whatever. I'm gonna sing to Sandpaw."

He does so.

When he's done, Sandpaw comes up and slaps him across the face, then leaves with Fireheart.

Now Dustpaw's sad and he leaves.

Everybody laughs, and Mothdapple yowls his rating, which is three stars.

"Thanks! Stay tuned for episode 13! Suggestions are always appreciated!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Mothdapple

Guest: Dustpaw

Song: _You Don't Love Me Anymore_

Artist: Weird Al

Rating: 3 stars

Advertisement: _The Marvelous Misadventures of Jaypaw _by PhantomfurXD

Poll: Should the announcer have a warrior name or just be called Storm?


	13. Episode 13: Thornclaw

**Episode 13: Thornclaw the Cowboy**

Mothdapple is not at the podium; instead it's Myrtle.

"Hi, Moth_dapple _(not star) wasn't feeling well, so she had me host. I'm MyrtleFalls, as you should remember. Today we're going to have another silly one: Thornclaw will be singing _Cotton-Eyed Joe_. Thornclaw, after this!"

_**To black**_

Is your insurance covered? Are you sure? Absolu—Hey...wait...no! I'm trying to do a commercial here! Don't take me away! AAAAAAH!

_**To black**_

Myrtle is laughing. "Don't worry about him. He was taken away to a different camera crew far away from here. Okay, here's Thornclaw the sheriff!"

Everyone applauds as Thornclaw pads on in a ten-gallon hat.

"Yo, I'm gonna sing _Cotton-Eyed Joe. _Mothstar is accidentally making me sound like Elvis...hit the lights, please. Aw thank you, aw thank you very much."

Mothstar is laughing hysterically as the 'sheriff' takes the stage and sings.

When he's done, Myrtle is ROFLing. She wheezes out his rating from the floor. "4 stars!"

He saunters out, swinging his lasso. As he leaves, he speaks to the camera.

"Hey, stay tuned for the next episode, and it'll make Elvis very happy. Come on, please. Aw thank you, aw thank you very much."

_**Another shrieking round of laughter from Mothstar as it goes to black**_

The credits roll as a replay of the sheriff singing plays.

Host: Myrtle that Climbs Up Cliff (MyrtleFalls)

Guest: Sheriff Thornclaw

Song: _Cotton-Eyed Joe_

Artist: ?

Advertisement: Don't have insurance commercials on Warriors Sing

Stay tuned for the next episode!


	14. Episode 14: Brambleclaw

**Episode 14: Brambleclaw**

Today a different cat is at the podium. It's a silver she-cat with white, gray , and black streaks.

"Hello, I'm Echosky, or at least the sane part of her! I'll be hosting today! You know me as Echosky of Forestclan! Okay, today we'll have Brambleclaw singing _Billie Jean_! Some of you have probably been waiting for that! Okay, Brambleclaw, after this."

_**To black**_

In a rush every morning? Well, these mice only need to be microwaved for three milliseconds! Then you can eat them! Does that logic make any sense to you? Do microwaves even have settings for milliseconds? No? Then buy our super-de-duper MILLIWAVES!

_**To black**_

"Welcome back," Echosky mews. "Okay, here's Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw moonwalks onto the stage.

Echosky sweat drops.

The sparkly-coated tom starts to sing right away!

Echosky hurries off the stage, and the staff hurry to dim the lights and cue the spotlight.

While Bramble sings, he replaces Billie Jean with Squirrely Flight, girl with cat, kid with kits, son with sons. When he's done, he moonwalks away. Echosky yells his rating after him.

"Five stars! You really know what you're doing!"

Everyone cheers.

_**To black**_

Host: Echosky (Echosky of Forestclan)

Guest: Bramble Jackson

Song: Billie Jean

Artist: Michael Jackson

Rating: Five stars

Advertisement: randomness


	15. Special Episode 3: Remix this Planet!

**Special Episode 3: Remix this Planet!**

Mothdapple is here!

"Hello! Welcome to Warriors Sing! Today, Whitestorm found himself a DJ and remixed the songs he sang at the concert! Here's Whitestorm, his background people, and his DJ!"

A curtain on the stage rises, and Whitestorm, Patchpelt, Runningwind, Oakheart, and Lionheart are there with a hooded gray cat. The cat throws back the hood to reveal...

ASHFUR!

"Yes, folks, it's me, Ashfur! I found myself a career in the DJ arts and now I'm gonna remix this planet!"

Everyone cheers! :D Whitestorm whispers to his singers and they retreat into the audience along with him.

"Okay, let's go!"

He spins the record (?) and the first song sung in the concert, _Sweet Song of Salvation_, plays, but it is different! :D

He spins the record again when it is done, and the second song, _U.F.O., _plays. :D

He spins it again, and the third song, _God Part Three_, plays.

He spins it again, and the fourth song, _If the Bombs Fall_, plays.

He spins it yet again, and the fifth song, _I Wish We'd All Been Ready_, plays.

He spins it once more, and the last song, _Fly, Fly, Fly_, plays.

Everyone gives Whitestorm and Ashfur a standing ovation as they bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they call.

When it dies down, Whitestorm speaks. "Okay, thank you very much. I've got to 'fly' again. I'm on tour. Maybe at a later date I'll come perform for you again, and Ashfur will remix them. The title of this chapter is the title of a Larry Norman album, _Remixing this Planet_. That is where the songs came from. Okay, bye!"

Whitestorm, his band, and Ashfur leaves. The audience starts to leave, and the camera follows Mothdapple as she farewells some people. Suddenly a new voice calls out.

"Mothdapple!"

The voice has a scolding tone. Mothdapple's ears flatten, and a white-furred and white-suited she-cat pads on.

"I told you not to overexert yourself, Mothdapple."

Mothdapple takes the defensive. "I wasn't! This is my theater, and I have a responsibility to show up and host. I can't have people substitute all the time and just lay around at home all day like some sort of queen."

"But," the she-cat objects, "that's what you are. A queen. And your due date is nearing, so take it easy for a couple episodes. You don't have to show up all the time."

"I do!" Mothdapple yowls. "I d—" Suddenly she clutches her stomach.

"What's wrong?" the she-cat mews in alarm, preparing to dart forward in case Mothdapple fell.

Mothdapple falls to one knee, both paws on her stomach, face twisted in pain. Gasps punctuate her next words.

"I think they're coming."

_**To black**_

The credits ominously roll without any music, pictures, or footage, just white words on a black screen.

Host: Mothdapple

Guest: Whitestorm and Ashfur

Songs: Remixed versions of _Sweet Song of Salvation, U.F.O., God Part Three, If the Bombs Fall, I Wish We'd All Been Ready, _and _Fly, Fly, Fly_

Artist: Larry Norman, album _Remixing this Planet_

Stay tuned for Mothdapple's fate...


	16. Episode 16: New Kits!

**Episode 16: New Kits!**

Everyone is in the audience on time, murmuring nervously. All of the guest hosts excluding Rapidheart and Poppyflight are conversing equally nervously, if not more.

"She was a friend of mine," Goldenshine frets. "I hope she'll be okay."

"I wonder who the father is?" Echosky asks no one in particular—as usual.

The murmuring continues.

One of the DOORS opens, and a tired-looking snowy white she-cat in white clothing pads in. "Everyone's fine," she mews. "Mothdapple and her mate, Rushflight, have four healthy kits."

Everyone cheers and sighs in relief.

"May we see?" someone asks.

The she-cat shakes her head. "Mothdapple needs to rest—she couldn't handle so many visitors, but I can get a camera crew in there right now and it will display on this screen." A huge screen suddenly is resting on the stage. Everyone oohs.

"Okay, cameraman, go live!" the she-cat yowls.

_Fzzt._

The picture crackles, and you are now watching something else.

The picture of a long white corridor moves around and enters a room. Pulling aside a curtain, we see a dappled golden she-cat in a bed with three nurses, a pale brown tom, and _four kits!_

As the cameraman nears her, she looks up. "Oh, hello, cameraman."

"Hello right back at you, ma'am. How are the kits?"

Mothdapple purrs. "A pawful already. I guess that everyone back at the theater is worried sick about me?"

"Thankfully not literally, ma'am, but yes."

"And you are taking live footage to introduce the kits?"

"That's right, ma'am."

Mothdapple gazes at the green-eyed pale brown tom for a heartbeat before showing the one she's holding to the camera. "Blossomkit is the youngest. She looks exactly like her father," she adds with a purr.

The she-kit is a pale brown, almost lighter than her father but not quite. Her eyes are still fused shut.

"This one," the pale brown tom, who must be Rushflight, meows, "is named Marshkit. He's the firstborn." The camera zooms in on the dark brown tabby tom before moving to the third kit in the arms of a nurse.

Mothdapple introduces the third. "Vinekit is the second eldest." He's a wiry pale brown tabby tom.

"And the second youngest," Rushflight concludes, "is Silverkit." The silver tabby she-cat is slumbering in the arms of a different nurse. "Mothdapple named her after Silverstream, and Silver has always been a favorite prefix of hers."

"And," Mothdapple adds, "each of the kits represents one of the four Clans: Blossomkit is ThunderClan, Vinekit is WindClan, Silverkit is RiverClan, and Marshkit is ShadowClan. In fact, Rushflight is half RiverClan, half WindClan, hence his name: Rushflight."

A pure white she-cat dashes into the room. Thrusting a microphone into Mothdapple's face, she mews rapidly, "Josie, _Kittypet News_. You are one of the many people who run a TV show in cat language, but one of the few that does something other than a dare show or something along those lines. How do you feel away from your beloved theater, nursing kits?"

Mothdapple angles her ears at Rushflight, and the pale brown tom hands Marshkit to a nurse before bundling the she-cat out of the door. After we hear sounds of a struggle, along with the sound of an elevator, Rushflight reenters, swiping his paws together as if wiping away dust.

"There," he meows, satisfied, to Mothdapple. "That should take care of it."

The cameraman pipes up again after Rushflight swaps Vinekit, whom he had taken from a nurse, with Blossomkit in Mothdapple's arms. "'Scuse me, ma'am, but I've got a set of questions here for you. Would you mind taking them?"

Mothdapple's whiskers twitch. "As long as they're not going to be stolen by some annoying gossip TV show."

At Rushflight's command, the three nurses briefly sweep the room, returning soon after to confirm that the room was not bugged with any listening devices.

"Okay." Mothdapple addresses the cameraman. "Go ahead."

The cameraman hands off the camera to the one nurse who was not holding a kit and sets up a tripod. Securing the camera to it, we hear rustling as he fumbles briefly with some papers, then he clears his throat.

"Erhurrrm. To begin with, ma'am, how long are you planning to stay away from the show?"

"Until my kits are weaned; that will make it on the thirtieth (30) episode. Don't worry; I'll visit on the twentieth (20) episode."

"Okay, ma'am. Secondly, do you know the kits' warrior names?"

Mothdapple and Rushflight exchange a glance. "That's a long time from now," Rushflight meows. "We'll see when we get there. However, Mothstar does know."

"All right, sir. Thirdly—"

Suddenly, Marshkit stretches luxuriously in Mothdapple's arms, gaping his tiny jaws in a huge yawn that shows developing teeth. He sniffs the air in a way that is almost humorous, sticking his tiny neck out and dabbing his dark pink nose into the air as if dipping it into a liquid. His nose finds its way towards his mother, then his father, where he sniffs for several heartbeats. Finally he stares straight at the camera and blinks open blurry blue eyes.

Everyone gasps, even those who aren't there live.

"Marshkit opened his eyes!" Mothdapple's mew is excited. She bends her neck and licks her kit's head lovingly. He stares up at her, eyes slowly becoming less bleary. He opens his mouth and starts mewling demandingly for milk. Mothdapple gives the cameraman a look, and the camera goes to black.

Back at the theater, something on the podium buzzes, and Myrtle goes over and checks it. It is a walkie-talkie, and the cameraman's voice crackles through.

"Theater, this is CM-1. Returning back to theater. Over."

Myrtle flicks a switch. "CM, theater has received and awaits your arrival. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

After everyone is settled and the screen is put away, Sunmist speaks up. (Ha, did you forget about her?)

"Hey, I know this is exciting and all, but do you think we should have someone sing?"

The hosts suddenly fall quiet at her question. How could they meet expectations—and pay—if they slacked off for an episode?

"We _should _do a song," Goldenheart murmurs. (I changed her name)

Immediately the audience starts shouting out suggestions.

"_Paparazzi!"_

"_Baby!" _(this one is met with plenty of "ew"s)

"_Does Your Chewing Gum Lose its Flavor?"_

"_The Gummy Bear Song!"_

"_One-Eyed One-Horned Flyin' Purple People Eater!"_

"_Thriller!"_

"_Jingle Bells!"_

Everyone takes a moment to look at the cat who shouted it out, who shrugs in embarrassment.

"_Before he Cheats!"_

"_Bohemian Rhapsody!"_

"STOP!"

Everyone falls silent, except for one more suggestion.

"_YMCA?"_

A murmur of laughter ripples around the room, and Myrtle stands on the stage with the other hosts, tail twitching.

"Sorry," the cat mutters.

"I am going to look at the agenda of songs," Myrtle mews. She glances at a paper hidden in a secret compartment on the podium (coded with an 8-number password) and looks up a few heartbeats later.

"Okay, we are going to have a few songs in a row, played as if they were on a CD player or a music player of some sort. No one will be singing; you will simply be listening. First will be a _Newsboys _song. You may have heard of it. It is a band of Christian rock, and not like Larry Norman rock. This is _rock _rock. This will be one of Mothy's favorites: _Shine_."

The screen comes back down again :). The room darkens, and surround-sound stereos begin to play as a slide show of light patterns and the like starts.

After it is done, the lights do not come back on.

"Next, we will have a Paul Simon song. Paul Simon is a rock singer. We'll be doing a famous one: _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover_. Hey, maybe Crowfeather could sing that...or Oakheart...no, not Oakheart. Anyway, here it is."

A slide show of different pictures (like someone getting off a bus, or a heart) starts as the music begins.

After it is done, the lights are still off.

"Next, we will have a _Superchick _song. It is a rock band, but I think it may be Christian rock. I'm not sure; some songs aren't visibly Christian. We'll do _Stories (Down to the Bottom)_."

The music and slide show starts, with images of whatever's happening in the song.

After it is done, the lights are STILL off.

"Now we'll have another _Superchick _song that is somewhat visibly Christian: _We Live_."

The song starts, with the slide show showing what's happening in the song (the first image is of Mary looking up at Jesus on the cross).

After it is done, the lights aren't back on yet...!

"Don't worry, everyone, there's just one more. One more _Newsboys _song: _I'm Not Ashamed_."

The song plays with images of what's going on in the song.

AND THE LIGHTS COME BACK ON :D

"Thanks for watching this episode!" Myrtle mews. "Wow, almost 5,000 words in this chapter! Hope you liked it!"

_**The only 'to black' in the entire episode**_

The credits roll with _I'm Not Ashamed _playing.

Host: No one, but technically Myrtle that Climbs Up Cliff (MyrtleFalls)

Songs: _Shine _and _I'm Not Ashamed _(_Newsboys_), _Stories (Down to the Bottom) _and _We Live_ (_Superchick_), _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover _(Paul Simon)

Things I don't own: Any songs mentioned are owned by their respective owners, even if I don't know/remember who they are

Mothdapple's genealogy:

Mate: Rushflight: pale brown tom, green eyes

Kits (in age order, oldest to youngest):

Marshkit: dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes that may change color (remember, all kits have blue eyes when born), represents ShadowClan

Vinekit: wiry pale brown tabby tom, ? eyes, represents WindClan

Silverkit: silver tabby she-kit, ? eyes, represents RiverClan

Blossomkit: pale brown she-cat, ? eyes, represents ThunderClan

Please review!


	17. Episode 17: Dovewing

**Episode 17: Dovewing**

Today, Echosky is at the podium again. "Hey, y'all! How are you? Mothdapple really appreciated my response to appearing here, so here I am again! I changed my penname but my name here will remain the same! Instead of Echosky of Forestclan, I am now Impossible and Unstoppable! Wahahahahaha! So, Mothstar wanted to admit a mistake that she made last chapter. _Superchick _is not a Christian band. The 'cross by the side of the road' in _We Live _is talking about a car accident, not Jesus' death. She apologizes if she misinformed you. Which she did." Echosky giggles.

"Today will be another _Superchick _song, _Bowling Ball_. Yes, it's an odd title. Dovewing will be singing it. Instead of her singing it to someone, it will be her singing it to herself. Yes, that might be odd too. Okay, _Bowling Ball_, after this!"

_**To black**_

A small scene is being played out on the screen.

First, a scene under a starlight sky. A creamy ginger she-cat with tabby stripes is standing in front of a dappled golden she-cat.

"Mothpaw, you shall be known as Mothdapple."

Next, a scene in a long white hallway. A few people are standing around outside a door, looking sad.

"I wish she was back home with us," a tall boy says.

After this, a very pale gray she-cat is talking to the dappled golden she-cat.

"You are not a cat, Mothdapple. You are a human."

We hear Storm's voice as the picture fades. "_A Moth's Migration, _by Mothstar."

_**To black**_

Echosky is eating a bowl of something with a spoon. "Mmm...Oh, what!" She puts the bowl down on the podium. "Hi, welcome back to _Warriors Sing. _I was eating something really tasty. It's some homemade applesauce. Yum..." She spoons another bite into her mouth, chews a chunk of apple, and swallows. "Okay, we left off with Dovewing about to sing _Bowling Ball. _Here's Dovewing!"

The curtain slides back, and we see a bed made out of moss. There are some throw pillows as well. Dovewing is lying on her belly with a green pen with a fluffy feather on the end in her paw and a diary in front of her. The theater hushes as a spotlight shines on her.

"Tigerheart..." A picture of him appears on the wall above her head, evidently from a projector. "How do I really feel about him? He's a great tom...loyal...but to his own Clan!"

The picture disappears as Dovewing continues, her voice taking on a harder tone. "He exchanged my sister for herbs from Jayfeather's meager supplies. We needed those, too. But then Flametail died...how could ShadowClan have managed with a sick medicine cat?"

Dovewing lets out something between a hiss and a sigh, and the rock music starts. Dovewing swings her legs around so that she is sitting normally on the bed and begins to sing. Ivypool is peeking through the wings, doing the echo and singing along with the chorus. Midway through the song, Dovewing gets up and paces while singing. Ivypool emerges from the wings for the second main part of the song and sings, and Dovewing takes up the echo. This is the section in which the song says 'he's checking out the waitress now', and a picture of Ivypool appears briefly above Dovewing's head. After this section, Dovewing resumes the lead role. When the song says 'you have too much to live, to give, to waste your time on him' in a male voice, we see that it is Foxleap saying it from the wing opposite Ivypool. The line after that has all three of the singing cats singing, Foxleap and Ivypool as well as Dovewing. They retreat back into the wings and Dovewing sits down at the very last notes.

After the trio finish, the spotlight fades and the lights come back one. Every cat in the theater except for one stands up and gives them a standing ovation. Foxleap and Ivypool emerge from the wings, hold paws, and bow. Foxleap and Dovewing blush slightly at each other's touch. As Echosky comes onto the stage, Ivypool releases her sister's paw, and Foxleap and Dovewing hurriedly withdraw their paws.

"You guys did absolutely GREAT! I don't know how nice it was to call Ivypool a waitress, but there seemed to be a tad of romance between Tigerheart and Ivypool briefly. That was a brilliant, well-thought-out performance! Five stars!"

Everyone cheers. Except for one cat. Everyone sits.

A dark brown tabby tom stands up in the audience. "Dovewing..." he begins.

Dovewing looks at him. "Tigerheart," she replies coolly.

Tigerherat sighs. "I see that you don't want me anymore," he meows in a voice heavy with regret.

Dovewing's eyes brim with emotion. "Tigerheart. I...I have more important things than..." She trails off, helpless.

Tigerheart's amber eyes flash angrily. "You have more important things than me? What, is there a prophecy? 'The dove will alight onto the tiger's heart with wings of fury'?"

Dovewing's eyes are full of astonishment and hurt, and her mouth has dropped open. "Tigerheart!"

Tigerheart sighs a long, gusty sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm angry, that's all. Anger from my sadness..." He turns his head away and sits back down.

Echosky puts down her now empty bowl. "Thanks for watching!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll.

Host: Echosky (Impossible and Unstoppable)

Singers: Dovewing with Ivypool and Foxleap

Song: _Bowling Ball_

Artist: Superchick

Rating: 5 stars

Ad: _A Moth's Migration _by Mothstar


	18. Episode 18: Squirrelpaw

**Episode 18: Squirrelpaw**

Today, Echosky is there again.

"Hey! Mothdapple specifically wanted me to host this episode. Why? The song we're doing today made her think of me. First, I'll tell you who is singing. Squirrelpaw, as you can see from the title! And the song that she'll be singing is..."

Confetti falls randomly from the ceiling.

"_Funkytown _by Lipps Inc!"

This is met with a fanfare, to which Echosky responds to with an odd look. "_Funkytown, _after this."

_**To black**_

"Acting."

There is a flash of a spotlight on the all black scene.

"Dancing."

We briefly see a dancing cat form in the spotlight, and it returns to black.

"Singing."

We hear a line of opera, which quickly fades away.

"Comedy."

We hear the classic cymbal crash and a laughing audience.

"We have it all on..."

Bright yellow words outlined in white appear.

"_Tailed and Talented_!"

We see a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden eyes.

"I'm Goldenheart! This show, _Tailed and Talented, _has the warrior cats doing all sorts of acts! _Tailed and Talented, _by Goldenstar13!"

_**To black**_

Echosky is there. No, she did not go away, no matter how much you wanted her to. If you even wanted her to go away. She would have stayed even if _I _wanted her to go away. Do I? No! What put that idea into your head? Well, I could make her go away, but only after a long struggle, which I'm not willing to go through. I just want her to be there! !

"Hey! We left off with Squirrelpaw about to sing _Funkytown_. Here's the ever-popular Squirrelpaw!"

There is wild applause as the ginger she-cat mounts the stage. "Hey, hey, hey! How's it going, beloved fans? Okay, why do I have so many? Last time I checked, I was Brambleclaw's annoyance."

She sticks her tongue out in the dark brown tabby's direction. He clamps his paw on his face in a gesture commonly known as a 'facepaw'.

"Okay, Brambleclaw, I won't embarrass you. At least, not very much. Here I go! Hit the lights, and hit the music, and here we go! Oh, don't forget that fab-u-lous backdrop!"

A shockingly bright purple backdrop comes down. It has bright starbursts of rainbow on it. Across the top it says, in funky rainbow letters, "_Funkytown"_.

The music starts.

"Here we go!" Squirrelpaw yowls. She grabs the mic and dances around, singing. She appears to be singing in Brambleclaw's direction. He just keeps his paw over his eyes.

During the periods of instrumental, Squirrelpaw does various dance moves, including moonwalking. Brambleclaw just shakes his head.

Later in the song, Squirrelpaw yowls at Brambleclaw. "Come up here! I need you to manage that weird machine!"

Brambleclaw sighs but comes up and sings into an odd-looking machine with a microphone sticking off. While he sings, he messes with some switches, and his voice comes out sounding completely different. After his part is done, he marches back down into the audience and sits there, shaking his head at himself.

Soon afterwards, the song ends. Everyone cheers and applauds.

"You did great too, Brambles!" Squirrelpaw yowls over the applause.

Brambleclaw hides his face in his paws as half of the audience laughs.

Echosky comes up onto the stage. "That was great, Squirrelpaw! However, I must view this critically. After that, you get 3 out of five stars."

Squirrelpaw is all smiles. "I'm glad I got a good rating!"

"How did this song work for her?" someone calls from the audience.

Echosky swipes a paw in the air. "Remember your _Warriors _books. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were being separated by Firestar. Brambleclaw makes up his mind to go to the sun-drown place. And guess who comes up, begging Brambleclaw to let her come? None other than Squirrelpaw, excited and insistent." Echosky beams at the camera. "Thanks for watching!" As it fades to black, she mutters into the mic, "Brambleclaw should get half a star."

_**To black**_

The credits roll with a replay of Squirrelpaw singing in the corner.

Host: Echosky (Impossible and Unstoppable)

Singer: Squirrelpaw, joined briefly by Brambleclaw

Song: _Funkytown_

Artist: Lipps Inc

Rating: 3 out of 5 stars

Ad: _Tailed and Talented _by Goldenstar13


	19. Episode 19: Squirrelflight

**Episode 19: Squirrel**_**flight**_

Sunmist is there.

"Hello! Next episode, Mothy will be visiting! Today, we're going to have Squirrelflight sing _Unbreak My Heart _by Toni Braxton. Thanks to the person that suggested it! Okay, Squirrelflight, after this."

_**To black**_

Storm is there, amazingly.

"Hello! I don't have any commercials for you today. I got myself a mate!"

He grins widely. A creamy brown tabby she-cat pads on. Her yellow eyes are friendly.

"I'd like you friendly reviewers to help me think of a name for her. She is a RiverClan she-cat. Thank you!"

_**To black**_

Sunmist is still there, yes.

"We left off with Squirrelflight about to sing _Unbreak My Heart_. Here she is!"

Everyone applauds as the ginger she-cat comes onto the stage.

"This is dedicated to my former mate, Brambleclaw," she says into the microphone. The camera zooms in on a dark brown tabby tom in the audience. He is staring at the floor.

As usual, the audience members near him scoot over to allow for his own personal spotlight.

The lights dim. A spotlight resides on Squirrelflight and the guilty Brambleclaw. The music starts, and Squirrelflight sings better than one would think possible for her. She does a few slow hand motions as well.

When the song is done, the lights fade back on and the spotlights fade back off. Squirrelflight is looking sadly in Brambleclaw's direction. The tom is sitting with his paws in his hands.

"Unbreak my heart," Squirrelflight says softly. Brambleclaw gives a tiny shake of his head. He uncovers his face, and we notice streaks of wetness that are obviously tears.

"Squirrelflight, how could you and Leafpool deceive me like that? I thought that you loved me—"

"I _did_, Brambleclaw." She chokes back a sob. "I still do."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that!"

"_If _I loved you?" Squirrelflight's mew is tight. "I did love you. Haven't you had a littermate? Leafpool's my sister. I couldn't just let her have kits and be alone with forbidden halfClan kits."

The camera zooms in on a golden brown tabby. His amber eyes are flashing angrily. He rises to his paws. "Squirrelflight, you loved me and my littermates as well. Now you're calling us forbidden and halfClan?"

"That's what we are, Lionblaze." A soft touch from a gray paw on Lionblaze's right makes him look down. A gray tabby with blank blue eyes is looking up at him. "No matter how harsh the term seems."

The camera pans out to see a large section of the audience. They are all from the series. A brown tabby with white paws stands up. Her amber eyes are full of pain.

"Please don't argue, everyone. I made a bad decision. You don't need to argue about something that's clearly my fault."

"It's not just your fault, Leafpool." A smoky black tom in a different part of the audience stands up. "I was a part of it as well." His blue gaze hardens suddenly. "But I'm not a part of it anymore." As if to drive home his point, he brusquely storms out of a DOOR.

Sunmist intervenes, mounting the stage swiftly. "Squirrelflight, you get five stars! You sung it very well, and you have certain experiences—" Her gaze darts over the standing cats. "—to back it up."

She looks directly at the camera. "Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for the fourth special episode, and it will be special indeed!"

_**To black**_

The credits roll with a replay of Squirrelflight singing in a box.

Host: Sunmist (sunmist)

Guest: Squirrelflight

Song: Unbreak my Heart

Artist: Toni Braxton

Rating: 5 stars

Advertisement: name Storm's mate

Please review!


	20. Special Episode 4: Echosky

**Special Episode 4: Echosky**

We see the theater as usual. The curtain is a pattern of rainbow hearts.

_You Make Me Feel_ by Cobra Starship begins to play, and a familiar voice starts the female part.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Echosky and Crimsonflame!" Mothdapple's voice says. Everyone cheers as a silver she-cat with white, gray, and black streaks emerges from behind the curtain.

Echosky, after singing her first part, steps back a little to make room for a ginger-and-white streaked tom. His green eyes linger on Echosky as he sings.

As the song says "in that bright white noise," the lights in the theater flash.

When the song says "so let me get up there," a platform raises Echosky briefly into the air. A few cheers sound over the music.

When the song says "I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere," a sound like the wind blows. Echosky wrinkles her nose and keeps singing. That sound does not appear anywhere else in the song.

The two cats alternate singing for some time. They do a few motions, including a back handspring from the tom when Echosky sings "Everything you know I'm flippin' upside down!" Right afterward a remote control airplane accompanies her words "Take me round the world," and the microphone volume is cranked up for a moment when she sings "loud." The airplane crashes into the curtain and tears a hole in it. It crashes down with a crash right when the chorus starts again. The camera briefly flashes to a familiar dappled golden cat in a facepaw before returning to the singing couple.

When the song says "let the lights drop," the theater lights flash out for a moment. The crowd gasps.

When the music stops at the end of the song, the couple receives a standing ovation. Crimsonflame bows, and Echosky attempts a curtsy. Suddenly she dashes off. The audience, still standing, murmurs confusedly.

Echosky returns with a mug. It has happy peppermints on it, as revealed by the helpful zoom-in. She sips it and makes a face.

"It's cold," she announces sadly. "Peppermint chocolate milk."

"Where's Mothdapple?" Crimsonflame asks.

The dappled golden she-cat comes onto the stage with a lot of cheering and another round of applause.

"Great job, you two!" she mews after the applause dies down. "I will give you...FIVE STARS!"

There is another round of applause.

Mothdapple snaps her fingers, and Myrtle comes on with a tray. There is a plate of cookies and two mugs.

"Peppermint cocoa and vanilla gingerbread cookies," Myrtle says. Echosky's eyes widen, and she hands her cup to Crimsonflame before grabbing a cookie in one paw and a mug in the other. Crimsonflame's face is the emoticon -_- . Myrtle helpfully takes the cup from him so he can eat too.

"Fahncsh yu," she mumbles around a huge mouthful of cookie. She washes it down with some cocoa and adds, "Thank you, Mothdapple and Myrtle!"

"You're welcome," they reply.

"Kits!" Mothdapple calls. Rushflight comes on with the four kits. Everyone 'aw's and applauds again. The kits can walk by themselves now.

"Say 'hi,'" Rushflight prompts them. They chorus a clumsy 'hi.' The tallest, a dark brown tabby tom, looks right at the audience with amber eyes.

"I'm Marshstar!" he announces. "This is my med-i-sin cat Silverstripes, and my deputy Vineclaw, and my warrior Blossomfur!"

Everyone 'aw's again, much to the self-proclaimed Marshstar's bewilderment.

"That's Marshkit," Rushflight says.

The kit next to him, a wiry pale brown tabby, has pale green eyes.

"That's Vinekit," Rushflight says.

The kit next to him is a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"That's Silverkit," Rushflight continues.

The last kit is a pale brown she-cat with pale amber eyes.

"And that's Blossomkit," Rushflight concludes.

"Great job, everyone!" the little kit squeaks.

"Goodbye!" everyone choruses.

_**To black**_

The credits roll quickly as Mothstar finishes.

Host: Mothdapple

Song: You Make Me Feel

Artist: Cobra Starship

Guests: Echosky and Crimsonflame, both by Velvet Masquerade

Mothdapple's genealogy:

Mate: Rushflight: pale brown tom, green eyes

Kits (in age order, oldest to youngest):

Marshkit: dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, represents ShadowClan

Vinekit: wiry pale brown tabby tom, pale green eyes, represents WindClan

Silverkit: silver tabby she-kit, blue eyes, represents RiverClan

Blossomkit: pale brown she-cat, pale amber eyes, represents ThunderClan

Please review!


End file.
